k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Ui Hirasawa
}} is Yui Hirasawa's younger sister. Unlike her sister, she is a more mature person and handles household chores easily. Character In a nutshell, Ui is a more skilled, knowledgable, mature, dependable, and younger version of Yui. Ui's parents are a dating couple and are rarely home, so she does house tasks in their stead. When the story begins, Ui is a third-year junior middle school student, but later she enters the same school as her older sister in high school the following year. Unlike her older sister, Ui is mature, smart, responsible and handles household chores well, but she has a great deal of love and respect for her older sister and takes particularly good care of Yui, striving to look after her even at the risk of her own health.K-on Chapter 40 She has an extreme talent for playing the guitarK-ON Season 1, episode 12, and became capable of playing with the rest of the light music club band only after a few days of practice. Ui is actually considered as the ultimate groupie for her sister's band and supports them with all her heart. She occasionally provides a narrative to the story. She is in the same class as Azusa and hangs out with her sometimes. The differences between sisters is quickly seen in episode 3 when Mugi, Mio, and Ritsu meet Ui for the first time, and are quite surprised at how Ui is compared to Yui. This has been used on occasion to tease Yui, though it is obvious to the three that Ui and Yui love and care for each other. Ritsu at times envies that and more than once she and the others wished they had a sister like Ui. This is seen when Ritsu hears about how Ui took care of Yui at the end of the Christmas episode. She is a fast learner like Yui, as she was once at a baseball center with Jun and Azusa, and after Ui overheard some tips from a stranger, she followed his tips and managed to score a homerun on her first at-bat. Sometimes, she teaches Yui how to play some parts of the guitar since Yui is not so good at reading sheet music. Despite being a year younger than Yui, she looks nearly identical to her with her hair down. Once, she pretended to be Yui when her sister was sick but failed because she did not know the nicknames Yui had given to the light music club members and Sawako said Ui's breasts were bigger. One time Ui pretended to be Yui because she wanted to try to hug Azusa. She joins the light music club along with Jun at the end of the series, becoming a guitarist like her sister."K-on" Chapter 52 Appearance Although Ui is nearly identical to Yui with her hair down, she wears her hair in a small ponytail. In the second season it shows a slight color difference with their hairs (Ui's looks more copper-like). See also References Category:Characters Category:Wakaba Category:Hirasawas Category:K-ON! Category:Light Music Club